A Most Dangerous Game
by L.Daniels
Summary: She was curious, wanted to know why all women fell at his knees; she wanted taste. So she made a plan to seduce him and when she did, she wasn't prepared for what came next. (lizzington)
1. Chapter 1

Tonight they were undercover,

working a cover op in some underground criminal Caesar's Palace. This now being the second time Red had got her all dressed up and out on the dancefloor. They danced for the first few hours of the night, then tired and retreated to the table where they stayed on the look out for their contact. After waiting a few minutes, the contact arrived. Red gave Liz the signal and Liz inconspicuously called in the cavalry. Within minutes the whole building was flooded with armed FBI agents and the tac team. Careful not to give themselves away to the rest of the guests, they fled along with them and escaped out the back and got into a car and drove off.

"Well that went better than I thought it would!" Liz said smiling as she put on her seat belt and sat back, finally able to relax after a night of tension. Red laughed and gave her leg a small tap.

"How about we celebrate? Let's go for dinner!" He suggested and her face lit up.

"Ahhh yes. That sounds lovely."

Red instructed the driver where to go and he let them out at a hotel/restaurant. Red paid him off and then escorted Liz inside. Red went to the front desk and purchased a room, to stay the night in case they were too tired to head back to the post office tonight. He walked back to her with her room key and she looked at him confused.

"Don't get excited, Lizzie. It's just a place to stay if we get too tired"

She nodded and slipped the key into her purse and he slipped his into his pants pocket.

It was odd, as much as she disliked the idea that he may have gotten the room solely on the ultimately offensive and presumptuous fact that he may be taking her to bed tonight, she wished that that was the reason he got it. She hadn't really realized that all these years she had been developing feelings for him. Feelings unrelated to the feelings shared between a working relationship. She had even told him before that whatever they had, was strictly business. And now, she felt that _strictly business_ was turning into _risky business_.

Maybe it was all the years of watching women fall all over him that suddenly made her curious as well. Why was practically every woman in his life in awe of him, in desire of him. She wanted to know…..she wanted a taste.

She wasn't exactly sure if he held such feelings for her. I mean he's watched her for twenty years, done unimaginable things to only make her life easier, make her happy; surely he must have felt deserving of a reward. But then again, knowing him, he probably didn't. He never feels deserving of anything. She can't even save him without him freaking out on her. But she also knew he had a switch. And she knew if she pressed all the right buttons in all the right places, she'd get him to break. So at dinner, she turned it up.

He sat back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow at her when she told the waiter she'd like to order oysters. She and he both knew that oysters were the aphrodisiacs of all seafood. Besides that, she had also ordered a glass of wine and had asked the waiter to leave the bottle at the table. He fidgeted in his chair as she sucked the oysters from their shells. A tension grew between his legs and he consciously crossed them and laid his napkin over his lap.

She had him.

She'd been giving him that look all night as she sat across from him at dinner. That look that flushed his cheeks and jumped his pulse. And she knew exactly what he was doing. She knew he'd catch on and she knew once he did, there'd be no settling him down. He cut dinner short and flagged down the waiter for the check.

She was impressed with herself. She was able to seduce Raymond Reddington just over dinner. But she then also thought that perhaps the reason it was so easy was because he did feel something for her, something more than a business relationship. And that floored her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for a desert, Mr. Reddington?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think we are going to have desert in our room." Red looked across the table at Liz and smiled.

"Ah, yes. Very good sir. Would you like me to notify the kitchen and have it sent up to the room for you?"

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary." The waiter noticed that he was still looking at liz and he finally got the hint.

"I see. Well then, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, sir."

"Oh I'm sure I will." He said getting up from his seat and offering Elizabeth his arm.

They stood and waited for the elevator. As it reached their floor and opened, Red let her enter first. As she turned around he crashed into her. His lips pressed to hers and suddenly they were up against the wall. He pinned her arms above her head and bit at her neck. She moaned and nibbled back at his ear.

She thought for a second that this may very well be the worst decision she may ever make, but she didn't care. She wanted to know what it was like to be with him. She could hear Sam rolling in his grave and she could just see the look on Cooper's face if he ever found out.

 _What if they did find out?_

What would they do? Toss him back in the box and then nobody would be allowed to talk to him? No. They wouldn't do anything. How could they?

The elevator opened and he lifted her legs up and she wrapped them around him as he blindly made his exit. They reached the door,

"The key...I need...the key." He said, his lips still pressed to hers.

"Where is it?"

"Right pants pocket."

She reached her hand into his pocket and removed the key, she turned around on his waist and slid the key into the door and it opened. They came busting through the door and slammed up against the wall. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and he had her pinned. He kissed her neck and she scratched helplessly at his suit jacket. He pushed himself out from her and allowed her to remove his jacket and undue the tiny white snaps and his textured white cotton shirt. He unzipped her silk red dress and slipped it up over her head and tossed it aside. She reached her hands out and touched his chest, she could feel his heart...it was racing. He laid her down onto the cool white sheets of the metal frame bed and stepped back to undo his belt and remove his pants and his shoes. She watched him from the sheets. His eyes were fixed on her as he crawled onto the bed with her. He kept a straight posture as he ran a single hand up her stomach and between her breasts. He leaned down close and whispered into her neck as he nudged her knees apart with his thighs,

"Let's play a game, Lizzie."

Her mind was running wild, like a small boat out on the stormy sea. It was taking everything she had not to beg; beg for him.

"However," he whispered crawling just a little closer, close enough that the peak of his arousal caressed hers. Her stomach muscles flexed quickly at the very touch of him and he smiled with a lustful satisfaction. "This game has rules. Rule number one, neither your shoulders or your hips are allowed to lift from the mattress..."

"Please..." She said breathlessly.

"Rule number two, you are not to make so much as a sound. Do you understand, Lizzie?" She nodded her head.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. And finally, most importantly, rule number three." He lowered his voice even further, leaving it nothing but a low gravelly growl that riddled her skin with goosebumps. "You are not allowed to cum. If you feel the sensation building, you will relay to me the safe word."

"Which is?"

"Whiskey." She nodded her head. "It's also important to understand that if you are to break any of the rules, we stop and I start over. So what do you say Lizzie? Do you want to play my game?"

"Please..." She pleaded.

"Very well. Let's get stared then, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

She was trembling...

His hands were resting on the protruding bones of her pelvis, burning her skin, leaving marks that no amount of time would ever fade. He was leaving his mark on her, branding his touch into her skin. He pressed down with his palms, then relaxed, then pressed down again. Working the last of the tension from her stomach and hurling her through a black hole of ecstasy. He knew what he was doing. He knew where all the buttons and switches were.

He took hold of himself and began rubbing himself against her. Each time, allowing his head to pop into her, only to then slowly remove it from her. It was driving her mad. She covered her mouth and bit her hand as he got closer and finally allowed himself to penetrate her. Her eyes widened and she bit harder as he began pulling in and out, slowly. He kept the pace as he let out low growls.

"Oh...Lizzie..."

He found the spot and her head shot up, daring to bring her shoulders with it. Red put his hand on her chest and pressed her back down to the mattress.

"Now lizzie, I told you that there were rules."

He thrust into her hard and paused deep inside. Her mouth fell open and a strange noise exited from the very depths of her throat. He quickly threw a hand over her mouth and leaned down, hovering inches from her face.

"Do you want to start over?" He whispered.

She softly shook her head and he removed his hand from her mouth and pulled out of her.

"No..." She gasped.

She laid there, feeling as if she was suspended in time somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her breathing was unsteady and shaky. Her heart felt as though it were beating so fast that she couldn't individually count each pulsating movement. Her skin felt cold but she could practically see the steam rising from her body. There were tiny droplets of sweat beaded all down her torso and one by one that slid to her side and then ran along back behind her back where they would be absorbed by the sheets. Whether the beads of sweat were from him or her however, she was not sure. But she found that it hardly mattered.

He climbed back onto of her, his support coming from not only his arms, but his knees as well. He thrust into her and her legs immediately locked around his waist like an iron vice. He thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. Her shoulders began to lift once more from the sheets and he again forced them down with his hand. He could feel her shoulders forcing up against his palm; struggling to release whatever sensation they held, but he wouldn't allow it. And it drove her even wilder.

She looked into his eyes as he trembled along with her. Turns out that perhaps the old boy had met his match. She was torturing him just as much as he was her. And that flipped his switch.

He sat back and rested on his elbows as she worked her hips overtop of him. She was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, grabbed hold of her legs and lifted her hips into his arms and he finished it.

Her whole body was rocked by a wave of involuntary shuttering that threatened to end the game sooner than she had wanted. She grabbed a hand full of the linen sheets and held on to the very last bit of reality before he dragged her to the edge of oblivion; and she dragged him down with her.

She could feel him cum inside of her and her body went limp underneath him. He fell to his arms, his mouth just inches from hers and they breathed in each others labored breaths. A bead of sweat fell from his nose and landed on her lip. He allowed his head to fall into the nape of her neck as they both fought for air.

"Whiskey..." She said breathlessly.

She could feel him chuckle into her shoulder and he rolled himself onto his back beside her.

"Wow..." He said.

"Yeah, wow..." She repeated. "That was..."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning she jumped awake at the sound of her phone ringing from the side table. It was Cooper. She looked at the clock, it was quarter til 9. She's supposed to be clocked in by 8:30. She jumped out from between the sheets and began frantically gathering her stuff. With all the fuss she was making,s he managed to wake Red up as well.

"What are you doing?" He growled as he sat up and shielded the light from his eyes.

"You and I were supposed to at the post office fifteen minutes ago!"

"What?" He said panicked as he checked his watch. "Oh my god." He quickly got out of bed and began sorting through the strewn pieces of clothing as well.

"We didn't bring any extra clothes!"

"We're just going to have to wear what we wore last night."

"You're not wearing a tuxedo to the post office and I'll be damned if I'm wearing a red silk dress to work."

"It'll just be until we can get out of here. Then we can stop at your house and you can get changed. And I'll stop at mine and get changed as well."

* * *

The stopped by reds apartment first to grab his clothes then they went to her house. They both quickly showered, separately, which confused them both. Then they both got dressed, Red in a light grey tweed suit with matching vest a navy blue tie, and liz in a dark blue button up, black jeans and her grey blazer.

They hurried downstairs to quickly have a bite to eat, but then they realized that they were already headed into a shit storm for being late, so what would another ten minutes do? She made toast and as it popped up from the toaster Red retrieved it and spread on a generous amount of better and jelly. Liz got the Orange juice from the refrigerator and her phone began to ring again. She left it go, knowing who it must be, and went on to pour the juice into two glasses. She handed one to red and he took it along with his toast and went and sat at the table.

"You know Cooper texted me nine times last night, and I missed every single one."

"Well we were...busy." He said taking a drink of his orange juice.

She laughed took at seat at the table as well. She took a bit of her toast and held it in front of her as she examined it,

"So what are we going to tell them? We can't say we overslept and expect them to believe that we both overslept on the same morning after we were known to be together that night. And for all they know we went home separately last night."

"Relax, Lizzie. I'll take care of it." He looked her. "Trust me."

* * *

They parked, and keyed in then loaded into the elevator. Neither of them said, but all that came to mind was the wonderful elevator ride that had last night. But they both kept that locked down. It was time to go work.

The door lifted and everyone's head turned as they stepped out of the elevator together. There were silent whispers to one another as they all had their own theory for their being so late. Samar walked by in front of them and with a smug smile asked,

"Had a good night, I hope?" Then laughed.

Liz dropped her jaw and scoffed as she looked over at Red who who standing right beside her. He twitched his lip as he saw agent Ressler approaching them.

"Where the hell have you been, Keen! Cooper has been on my ass all morning because my partner isn't answering his calls and is nowhere to be found."

"I think you need to watch your tone, Donald. She was with me." Red said sharply.

Liz composed herself trying not to give them away when all she really wanted to do was punch Red in the face for saying that. I though the whole idea was to not tell them we were together. Ressler turned to Red and smiled as he looked him up and down.

"And, don't you two look cute in you're matching outfits. Did you plan that or is that just another coincidence?" Red glared at him and Ressler turned back to Liz. "Whatever story you've got conjured up your asses, Cooper would like to hear it."

Ressler walked away and Liz dropped her gaze to her clothes. They did match... She rolled her eyes and Red bit the inside of his mouth as he turned to her.

"In all fairness, I got my clothes first, so if anyone's at fault...its you." He said.

"Shut up..." She said shaking her head and walking towards the stairs up to Cooper's office and Red lagged behind.

She opened the door and Cooper stood, enraged.

"Agent Keen, where the hell have you been! I've texted you, I've called you and you haven't responded to any of them? What the hell happened last night?" Red stepped into the room as well and Cooper deviated his attention to him for a moment, before returning it to her. "Keen, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, sir" she said.

"Then explain to me where you've been all morning."

Her mouth fell open and she took a breath.

"Well sir, I was with Reddington." Red stayed silent as he roamed around the room. "After I called in the takedown we left and went for dinner. After dinner, it was much later than we had thought so we decided it would be best to get a room and stay the night there."

Cooper listened intently.

"When we woke up we had to go and get fresh clothes and freshen up before we could come here. That's why we were so late this morning."

She managed not to lie all the while not exactly telling the truth either. Red was impressed. Cooper sat back, and looked to Red.

"Is that true?"

"It most certainly is. Now, can you tell me how on earth a salary such as yours allows for a table as beautiful as this?" Red looked up at Cooper and smiled.

"Get to work..." He said flatly and Red smiled and looked at Lizzie before he walked out of his office and she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that!" Elizabeth snarled as she stepped into her office and Reddington closed the door behind her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What happened to ' _don't worry I'll take care of it'_? You hung me out to dry in there. You just stood there!"

"I think it went rather well." He said with a smug smile.

Liz scoffed and shook her head as she turned away from him and walked back to her desk.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I do." He said proudly.

"You know sometimes I just want to…" She drifted her gaze to the corner of the ceiling.

"What to what, Agent keen?"

"Want to strangle you!" she said slamming the file down onto the desk.

Red pouted his lips and slowly began to advance towards her desk.

"You're angry with me."

"Yes, Reddington. I'm angry with you." She said matter of factly.

"Fair enough." He said as he walked around behind her desk to where she stood. He walked passed her and sat down in her chair and began undoing the buttons on his vest and loosening his tie. "Then why don't you punish me, Agent Keen?" Liz looked at him.

"What are doing?" she sounded irritated.

"I'm getting a head start."

"Red, stop it." She said flatly

"What's the matter, Lizzie? Did our little game last night intimidate you?"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Red quickly forced himself up from the chair and forced himself against her, bending her over the desk.

"Come on, your place or mine for lunch?" He growled seductively into her ear. She laughed.

"You can't be serious."

"Are you declining my proposal?"

"Yes, I am." She pushed herself up, forcing Red to move. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

* * *

It was 12:03 when they came busting into her motel suite.

They only had a half hour so there was no time for undressing. Red pushed her onto the bed and as she undid her pants and shimmed them down, he unbuttoned his pants before falling on top of her and slipping himself in between her legs.

Their simultaneous moans spoke for themselves.

"Oh my god…." Red growled.

"Don't stop. Oh my god, right there!"

"We have thirty minutes, trust me, not even I have time to stop."

He thrust into her harder and harder. Drawing out completely before quickly thrusting it back in. She reached over beside her and grabbed the pillow and bit down on it.

"You're going to have to pick up the pace if you want this to work."

He stopped and cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Aren't we bossy this evening." He smirked at her

"Oh my god, cut it out."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around the back of her waist and lifted her up, shimmying the two of them back against the wall. He was drilling into her more quickly than he was hard, but it was getting the desired affect- from both parties. Liz could feel it coming on, she could feel he legs begin to tremble as they went almost limp. The ecstasy flowed up through her and started to roll her eyes back. Red felt her tense around him as he thrust inside of her. _That's one_

Liz rocked herself forward, pushing Red down onto his back as she startled him. She ground against him hard and rhythmically. Red threw his hands up and pressed them against the sides of his head. She was killing him.

He grabbed hold up her hips, repositioned his legs, lifted her slightly then began pounding into her like a jack hammer. He grit his teeth and growled. Liz reached down and dug her nails into his chest, to the point of drawing blood. Her gripped her hips harder… and once again he felt her flex around him. _That's two_

Red stopped, let himself feel her orgasm with her before finally lifting her and allowing himself to slid out of her. Liz fall onto the sheets beside him to catch her breath, and he needed to catch his as well.

"Now it's your turn." She said.

"What time is it?" He asked breathlessly.

She reached down and grabbed hold of his arm and brought it up to her face to read the watch.

"You have five minutes."

"I can do it in two."

He climbed back on top of Liz and kissed her. He positioned himself and slid into her.

"Don't you think it'll work faster if I'm on top?"

Red questioned his integrity for a moment before answering.

"Are you doubting me?" he asked

"I am." He laughed at her candor.

"Fair enough."

Liz grabbed hold of his arms and rolled him over so she could get on top, but she didn't realize how close they were to the edge of the mattress. As she rolled him over, Reds eyes widened as he felt his shoulder roll off into nothing…

"Lizzie wait!"

 _ **Thud**_

Red landed right on his back, and Liz came down on top of him. Red moaned as he froze in pain.

"I think I broke my back." He said and Liz laughed and then Red began to laugh as well. She leaned down and kissed him but was interrupted as she heard a knock at the door.

"Did you hear that?" she said lifting her head

"Hear what?"

 _ **Bam Bam Bam**_

Reds eyes widened.

"That." Liz said.

Red sat up and they both peered up over the mattress at the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Liz asked and Red shook his head.

"Liz, its Ressler." The voice said behind the door.

"Are you Fu-" Liz threw her hand over Red's mouth.

"Be quiet!" She quietly yelled at Red. "Now if I take my hand off your mouth are you going to be quiet?" He nodded and she removed her hand.

"Liz, are you in there?" He asked as he knocked a few more times.

"Yeah, Ress. What do you need?" Red rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and buttoned his pants back up. Liz looked over at him and mouthed _'what are you doing?'._ Red gave her the ' _are you serious?_ ' face and motioned to the door. She sighed.

"Cooper called, he needs us back right away." Ressler said.

Liz looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Alright, I'm just finishing up my lunch, I'll be out in five."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"NO!" she said a little too quickly and sharply. Red looked at her. _Way to be subtle, Liz._

"What?" Ressler said confused

"I mean, it's just such a mess in here right now, I don't want you to be in here."

"Keen, I could care less what your place looks like-" Liz could hear him grab the knob and start to turn it.

"RESSLER DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!" Liz shouted.

"Jeez, alright!" He said. "I'll be in the car, hurry it up in there"

Liz heard him walk away and waited to hear the car door shut before she stopped holding her breath.

"Nicely done, Lizzie. Bravo." Red said as she stood up.

"Oh shut up,"

Liz pulled her pants back up and walked over in front of the mirror to fix her hair.

"Now listen, I want you to stay here until I text you and tell you it's clear, alright?"

Red grabbed his fedora from the floor and flipped it onto his head and smiling.

"Yes ma'am."

Liz smiled and turned around to open the door.

"You do realize were going to have to do this all again, right?" Red said and Liz turned to face him.

"Why because I didn't get you off?"

"No." He said. "Because we didn't get a chance to have lunch." He smiled

"Wait a second," she said. "are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am."

Liz smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I have to go."

She turned around and walked out the door, leaving him all alone in her small motel room.


End file.
